Unleashed Screams
by Kitsune Kii
Summary: InuKag MirSan Kagome has been tortured for as long as she can remember by her mother Her brother Souta is to scared to say anything and her stepsister Kikyo doesn't care Her father was murdered when she was younger and her stepfather died on illegal drugs
1. Scars

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of his friends or enemies!  
  
Summary: A dark fic. Kagome has been tortured for as long as she can remember, by her mother. Her brother, Souta, is to scared to say anything and her stepsister, Kikyo, doesn't care. Her father was murdered when she was young, and her stepfather died on illegal drugs. She doesn't have friends to turn to. But when three new students come to her school, and finds out her secrets, she starts to panic. Can Inuyasha help her? InuKag MirSan  
  
Author's note: I got kinda sick of Kagome's father always being the one who abuses her. So I decided that in this fic, her mother should be the abuser (I came up with this idea before I decided who was going to abuse Kagome, at first I was thinking about Kikyo, but I'm already making a fic like that.) In this chapter Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku don't make their appearance. That's next chapter. In this chapter, you get a little taste of Kagome's life. And remember, when you finish reading review and no flames!  
  
Unleashed Screams  
  
Chapter 1: Scars  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome bit her lip as she ran her fingers over her freshly made wounds. Scars covered her body, all but her legs, because her mother avoided that area because of school and awkward questions.  
  
She stood up slowly, and went to the bathroom that joined her room, and applied antibacterial soap to her wound, and washed the soap off. Then she put some cream on it, and found a large bandage, and covered it.  
  
Then she lifted up her shirt, to reveal a gash made by a dagger. She suddenly froze. The memory ran through her mind.  
  
Flashback  
  
"You little bitch!" Higurashi Sonya (Same name as in Dark Secrets, I know -_-) screamed at her teenaged daughter.  
  
Sonya pulled out a dagger, and slashed at Kagome's revealed stomach.  
  
Kagome's wound stung, but used to this treatment, Kagome didn't even let out a whimper. She didn't scream, cry, squeak, whimper, in fact, she didn't even make a sound.  
  
Finally, her mother left, leaving her in a pool of blood, and fresh wounds to take care of.  
  
End Of Flashback  
  
She sighed, applied wound cream, and gently wrapped it in bandages.  
  
When she was done taking care of her wounds, she began to trace scars on her stomach near the new wound.  
  
It had been this way for as long as Kagome could remember, and the constant torture made her cold towards others.  
  
Kagome sighed, and laid down carefully on her bed. She gazed at the dark room the whole night, her body aching...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I feel so... happy...  
  
Danielle: Because you got to torture someone!  
  
Why are you hyper?  
  
Danielle: I had sugar today.  
  
Thought so.  
  
Danielle: You know me well.  
  
Whatever.  
  
Danielle: Although this chapter sucked.  
  
I'm going to kill you.  
  
Danielle: *Sweat forming on her head* Um... You're the author, Kei! Um... Hi... Please don't hurt me...  
  
This going to be fun.  
  
Danielle: I don't like the sound of that... um... please don't hurt me...  
  
Take it back, then maybe I won't hurt you.  
  
Danielle: I TAKE IT BACK! I TAKE IT BACK!  
  
Say Kei-sama please.  
  
Danielle: I TAKE IT BACK KEI-SAMA! I TAKE IT BACK KEI-SAMA!  
  
*Laughs quietly*  
  
Danielle: Holy shit! What did I say?  
  
You just basically put me as a higher level then you.  
  
Danielle: You and your damn Japanese stuff...  
  
You better say that Japanese stuff is the best *Twists arm*  
  
Danielle: OWWWWWWW! JAPANESE STUFF IS THE BEST! JAPANESE STUFF IS THE BEST! JAPANESE STUFF IS THE BEST!  
  
You took the words right out of my mouth.  
  
Danielle: I HATE YOU! JAPANESE STUFF IS THE BEST! HOW MUCH LONGER ARE YOU GOING TO TWIST MY ARM? JAPANESE STUFF IS THE BEST!  
  
Japanese stuff is the best, remember that, fellow anime fans! *Looks at Danielle* You're the only one who gets on my bad side. Especially when you call MY favorite animes stupid, and say they are ALL stupid. If you say that again, FUCK YOU!  
  
Danielle: FUCK YOU TO! OUUCH! JAPANESE STUFF IS THE BEST! JAPANESE STUFF IS THE BEST!  
  
R&R. 


	2. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. I do own Higurashi Sonya, and this story line. No taking them.  
  
Author's note: I hate Kikyou. I like Kagome. I'm thinking about killing Kikyou in this story. Oh well, if I do, no one will miss her. Die Kikyou die!  
  
Japanese Dictionary:  
  
Ookami: Wolf  
  
Youkai: Demon  
  
Katana: Sword  
  
Kaazana: Wind Tunnel  
  
Shingoku Jidai: Feudal Era  
  
-San: Mr. Mrs. Ms. etc.  
  
Baka: Idiot, stupid,  
  
Miko: priestess  
  
Hanyou: Half demon  
  
Unleashed Screams  
  
Chapter 2: Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku  
  
-  
  
Kagome slowly heaved her backpack on her shoulders, wincing in pain every few minutes.  
  
"I'm off to school, Souta." Kagome called.  
  
A nervous looking Souta appeared. "Are you sure you're well enough to go to school?"  
  
Kagome walked over and ruffled Souta's hair. "It's OK Souta. If I stay..." Kagome trailed off. "I'll get behind in school." She finished. (Kagome thinks Souta doesn't know about her beatings)  
  
"Yeah, I don't want you to get behind." Souta said.  
  
"OK Souta, time for you and me to go to school. Let's go." Kagome said and walked out the door toward the high school, and Souta went toward the Elementary school.  
  
Kagome walked into the school, went to her locker, dumped her books in, grabbed a few, and walked to her classroom.  
  
She sat down carefully, but the prep at her school, Kikyou, purposely pushed Kagome, her shoulder hitting the back of the seat, and she winced in pain, and looked up angrily at Kikyou.  
  
Kikyou looked at Kagome in surprise. She expected her to scream in pain, or at least say "Ouch!" but Kagome did nothing but wince.  
  
"You bitch..." Kagome began.  
  
"EVERYONE SIT IN THEIR OWN SEATS!" The teacher barked.  
  
Kikyou jumped in surprise, then stole one last glare at Kagome then sat in her seat, which was in the front row, by her group of giddy girls.  
  
"We have three new students who should have been here at least seven minutes ago..." But she was cut off by three students entering the room. The short black haired man had a look of apology, the black haired girl had a furious look, and the long silver haired one was smirking.  
  
"Ah, here they are. This is Katana Sango, Kaazana Miroku, and Youkai Inuyasha." The teacher said. "Please, say something about yourselves."  
  
"Hi, I'm Katana Sango. I like cats and hate Miroku. My favorite subject is history, pacifically the Shingoku Jidai, or the Feudal Era." The black haired girl explained.  
  
"Good sit down next to Higurashi Kagome. Higurashi Kagome, please raise your hand."  
  
Kagome did what she was told, but a bit boredly.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kaazana Miroku. I like girls and I hate it when men are rude to women..." He paused and looked at Inuyasha, then continued. "My favorite subjects are art and history. Like Lady Sango, I also like the Shingoku Jidai or the Feudal Era, if you prefer." The short black haired man explained.  
  
"Great, sit next to Ookami Kouga. Ookami..." Kouga raised his hand boredly and Miroku sat down next to him.  
  
"I'm Youkai Inuyasha. Just go away and don't bug me. I like ramen and I hate Miroku and his hentai ways. I like math and history. The Shingoku Jidai."  
  
Kikyou waved her hand in the air, signaling the teacher that she wanted Inuyasha to sit next to her.  
  
The teacher looked right at Kikyou, but turned away and looked at Kagome. "Hmm... interesting... now... well, looks like you'll have to sit on the other side of Higurashi-san."  
  
Inuyasha, without a word sat down next to Kagome.  
  
Kagome couldn't help staring at Inuyasha throughout the Language Arts lesson.  
  
When Inuyasha almost caught her at the end, she finally stopped and concentrated on her work. 'Wha? I don't get this! This is what I get for not paying attention.' Kagome thought, sighing out loud.  
  
"Hey, you need help?" The girl that sat down next to her asked, what was her name? Oh yeah, Sango, Katana Sango.  
  
"Um... yeah..." Kagome said blushing.  
  
"I saw you staring at Inuyasha throughout class." Sango said.  
  
Kagome blushed. "It's not like that! He's just... weird..."  
  
Sango nodded. "I know what you mean, I've been friends with him and unfortunately Miroku, since Kindergarden."  
  
"Oh..." Kagome said. She didn't have any friends, and that was because of Kikyou. But for the first time in her life, she thought she wanted Sango as her friend. "We can come study at my house after school." Kagome offered.  
  
Sango shifted uncomfortably. "I promised Inuyasha and Miroku that I would go with them to the pizza factory." Sango explained. "Why don't you come with?"  
  
"Um..." the bell rang signaling the end of class.  
  
"Great, see you at lunch." Sango said and ran out of the classroom, following Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
"But... I didn't answer... oh nevermind."  
  
KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK  
  
I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW LONG I HAVE PUT OFF FINISHING THIS CHAPTER! But here you are, chapter 2 of Unleashed Screams. 


	3. Pizza Parlor, Hentai Monk, and One Pisse...

Disclaimer- I do not own! Cuz if I did, everyone would hate me!

Chapter 3 of Unleashed Screams is HERE!

Makkuronainupunk- Sorry, but I figured most people wouldn't care as long as I updated

Shar- Hmm... maybe...

Blackcats of the moon- um... yeah it probably wasn't, but when you have 11 stories, that probably WOULD be a long time....

LoveAngel69- thanks.

Cherry blosomz- Yup, I had a fun time with the introductions! I'm trying not to...

Destiny Childe- You like? That makes me happy! I'll continue... of course...

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Kagome was just sitting on her usual table, which she had a whole side to herself (in my school, we have these tables that fold up, so they're kinda split in the middle, so there's two ends... bad description?) when Sango sat down in front of her (it's easier to talk that way.).

"Hi Kagome." Sango said, opening up her lunch. It contained riceballs, sushi, and thermos of ramen.

"Hi." Kagome replied, her lunch already opened. She had riceballs.

"What type of pizza do you like?" Sango asked.

"Hawaiian." Kagome replied.

"Me to!" Sango said enthusiastically. "Inuyasha likes Hawaiian to, but Miroku likes pepperoni."

"Really?" Kagome asked, uninterested.

"How come everything you've said to me has been on a one word basis?" Sango asked.

"And how come everything you've said to me has been more then one word?" Kagome shot back.

"Good comeback." Sango complimented, eating her ramen.

"Hey, Sango, wench." Inuyasha said, and when he said, "wench" he nodded in Kagome's direction.

Kagome fumed, and said crossly, "Sit, boy!"

Inuyasha slammed into the ground and yelled, "What the hell did you do to me, you wench!?!"

"I did a subduing spell on you. After all, I am a miko, and you are a," Kagome lowered her voice so only Inuyasha could hear, "Hanyou."

Kagome got up, and walked away, and when Inuyasha began to follow her, fuming, Kagome, without even looking at him, said "Inuyasha, sit." The poor inu-hanyou slammed into the ground and let out a stream of curses, many of them having to do with "bitch", "fucking wench", and "fucking word".

Sango and Miroku just shook their heads, and Sango slapped Miroku hard before his hand could even get close to her ass.

"You try that again, and you won't have a cursed hand!" Sango yelled at him, stomping off after Kagome.

"I will never understand girls." Inuyasha said, still fuming over his encounter with Kagome.

"They're not that hard to understand as long as you don't insult them, ALL the time." Miroku said, sharing his 'Knowledge' of girls.

"And what about your daily groping of every girl you can get your hand on?" Inuyasha asked, walking away.

Miroku followed him and replied, "It's worth the pain, Inuyasha."

"I will never understand you, lecher."

KKK With Sango and Kagome KKK

"Inuyasha is such a jerk!" Kagome yelled in frustration. Kagome and Sango were currently hiding out on the roof, Kagome still fuming over what happened.

Sango looked apologetically at her new friend. "Yeah, I can relate, only I can relate with Miroku." Sango said. "Miroku is a hentai jerk."

Kagome smiled her first real smile since a long time ago.

KKK After school KKK

"To bad sit doesn't work on Miroku." Kagome said without thinking.

Sango and Kagome heard the cracking of concrete behind them.

"Ano... sorry Inuyasha..." Kagome said apologetically. "I really wasn't thinking." Kagome said, rushing to help Inuyasha up.

Inuyasha shook her off and yelled a stream of curses at her. "What the fuck were you thinking, wench!?!"

"She was thinking that I should be able to sit Miroku!" Sango snapped at Inuyasha.

While everyone was busy yelling at each other, Miroku took the chance.

"Miroku, please remove your hand from my ass!" Kagome said warningly.

The poor monk, who was usually very wise, did the most unwise thing a monk could do. He began rubbing Kagome's ass, while asking her to bare his child.

Inuyasha got furious, and beat the 'poor' monk unconscious.

Inuyasha 'feh-ed' and ignored the strange looks he was getting from the two girls present. He put his hands behind his head, and casually walked through the space between Sango and Kagome.

"Is it just me, or does Inuyasha **care **about you?" Sango said, staring surprisingly at Inuyasha.

"I HEARD THAT!" Inuyasha called. "I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO THAT WENCH!"

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome called, causally walking over the fallen Inuyasha. Sango followed the suit, although a little guiltily.

"That stupid, no good, stubborn, selfish, half-breed is the most inconsiderate jerk I have ever met!" Kagome fumed.

"Calm down, will ya, Kagome? You're getting up tight over nothing." Sango said tentatively.

"You're right..." Kagome said hesitantly.

They arrived at the pizza parlor, Kagome giggling softly to Sango and Miroku's jokes while Inuyasha stubbornly followed them with his arms crossed.

"Table for three?" The waitress asked.

Miroku nodded, and slipped the waitress a tip for good looks before groping her.

A vien in Sango's head bulged, and she smacked the monk... repeatedly, shouting "HENTAI! HENTAI, HENTAI, HENTAI!"

The waitress shot them strange looks, but showed them to their table and took their order.

Soon they were happily eating pizza, chatting, and slurping soda.

Kagome checked her watch. "I've got to go. My Mother and Souta will freak."

"I'll come with you!" Sango declared, following Kagome out the door.

"Girls..." Inuyasha muttered before following quickly so not to be stuck ALONE with a hentai.

Miroku shook his head, paid the bill, and tipped the waitress. But he didn't leave until he got a good feel of the waitress's ass.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Gomen for the short chapter, long-overdue update, and a sucky chapter.

R&R Please!


	4. Kikyou's Flirty Attitude and Kagome's Se...

Disclaimer- ... You clueless idiots... You all have a bad case of idiocy...

A/n: I'M BACK! No, I didn't die. But a lot has happened to me since chapter 2... Good and bad... WAIT NO! I'M NOT HERE TO TALK ABOUT THAT! Anyway, this chapter I hope that you will all enjoy this one, and if you like this one, you perhaps enjoy A World Without Hope and Courage. Just go up there and click my penname and up comes my stories. Scroll down until you see it. Muwa.

Replies down at the end.

Unleashed Screams 

**Chapter 4: Kikyou's Flirty Attitude and Kagome's Secret **

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!

Somebody impatiently rang the doorbell to Kagome's home over and over again.

Kagome groggily sat up, and unwillingly left her warm bed. She slipped her feet into a pair of pastel pink slippers, pulled down her tang top, which had ridden up her stomach earlier in her sleep, and sleepily covered her pajamas with a robe.

Kagome unhappily headed down the stairs and walked toward the door. Whoever it was, was ringing it repeatedly.

Kagome opened the door and glared sleepily at her visitors. It was Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku.

Inuyasha was still ringing the doorbell, and Miroku tapped his shoulder lightly and pointed to Kagome, who was still standing sleepily at the doorway.

Inuyasha blushed at his idiocy, but before he could insult her, she already spun on her heels and headed into the mansion, the door still open.

Sango self-consciously entered the mansion, Miroku and Inuyasha in a tow.

Her house was HUGE!

Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku from the doorway could only see the huge living room, and in the distance, stairs. The living room was the size of four uncommonly large living rooms put together. Well, the Higurashis weren't very humble about their money, now are they?

To the right, they noticed, as the peeked around the corner, was the kitchen. Kagome was busily making coffee, toast, and sausage.

Kagome completely ignored their presence, set up the table for four. She served the food onto the table with a coffee cup, and a wineglass. In the coffee cup, she poured coffee and in the wineglass she poured orange juice.

"'S'." Kagome said, motioning to the empty chairs with food and beverage. Inuyasha noticed she avoided saying 'sit'. For that he was grateful. The trio sat awkwardly at the kitchen table, lowering themselves gently into the oak chairs. "Eat."

When everyone was finished, she asked, "And why, are you here so early?"

"Kagome... its 10:00 in the morning." Sango told her.

Kagome stood up, but the motion caused her robe to slide down her shoulders. She quickly pulled it up, but Inuyasha was not to be fooled.

"What is that?" He demanded.

"Nothing." Kagome said a bit shakily.

Inuyasha griped her shoulders and pulled down the sleeves to her robe. Scars and cuts covered them. Inuyasha met her eyes and she turned away, ashamed.

"Who did this?" He demanded once again.

Kagome shook her head, tears in her eyes.

"Who?" He stared at her.

Miroku and Sango sat, frozen in their seats.

"M..m..my.... Mother..." Kagome stuttered. Suddenly she felt light, like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Out of the corner of her eye, she looked cautiously at Inuyasha.

He wasn't looking at her in disgust, hate, or even, loathing. Was that, sympathy, anger, and sadness?

Kagome pulled away from him. "Leave me alone. My life is none of your business. I can handle everything on my own."

"Kagome dear! Who are you talking to?" A voice came from upstairs.

Kagome panicked. "Please! Get underneath the table and stay there no matter what happens!" she shoved them underneath the table, and stood up quickly and strait.

"Nobody Mama. You must have been hearing things." Kagome told her mother, as she walked down the stairs toward her daughter.

"Oh really?"

Slap!

Kagome stared at her mother, her eyes empty, and she had no reaction to the hit.

Her mother took this as an invitation to continue, and she slammed her daughter into a glass shelf, and Kagome slumped to the floor.

Suddenly, Kagome's mother collapsed to. Behind her stood an angry Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled. "Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome shut her eyes gently. "I'm tired I need to sleep."

"No!" Miroku called "She has head injuries! Don't let her sleep!"

"You can't sleep, Kagome. You need to stay awake." Inuyasha told her urgently.

"So sleepy..." Kagome mumbled.

Everything went pitch black.

Kagome woke up a few hours later, her head throbbing, and her body aching. Nothing she wasn't used to, so she pulled herself out of bed. Bandages and Band-Aids covered her body.

"Your mighty handsome." Kikyou's voice floated to Kagome's ears. Kagome groaned, and padded her way toward the door.

She opened the door so there was a little crack, and groaned because of what she saw. Kikyou was flirting with Inuyasha, and just for a second, an unknown feeling came to her being. Jealousy.

"Kikyou just shut up you slut." Kagome said drowsily, slowly making her way toward Kikyou and Inuyasha.

"Looks like Mama took another round ne?" Kikyou commented, looking at Kagome.

"Shut up!" Kagome snapped coldly.

"I see you broke the glass shelf. That's a pity, it looked good in the dining room." Kikyou sneered.

"You... you bitch!" Inuyasha snapped angrily.

Kikyou looked up at Inuyasha. "Oh Inuyasha, this doesn't concern you." Kikyou told him.

"Like hell it doesn't concern me!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said. "She's right, it doesn't concern you. So just back off, my life is my own. I can handle it, and I don't need your help."

"Kagome... Mama's very angry with you. I don't think that punishment will be your last..." Kikyou whispered into her ear before leaving.

"Kikyou... Mama.... Souta..." Kagome mumbled.

Inuyasha looked sympathetically at Kagome. Miroku nudged Sango with his elbow, and motioned to the door. Quietly, they slipped out of the room. "You idiot." Inuyasha said, hugging her gently. "You're an idiot, you know that? You can't face these problems alone."

Kagome looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Yes. I am an idiot."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/N: Time for review replies! However I'm disappointed... I think my other fic is much better than this one, but yet, this one is getting all the reviews... but I guess the reviewers have spoken...

_Dark Firestorm- Like your penname. You're new aren't you? Thanks glad you like. _

_Cherryblosomz- is it just me or have you reviewed every one of my stories? Not that I'm complaining, glad to have a Regular Reviewer. GLAD YOU LIKE! _

_Moongirl16- Hello there, your new aren't you? Glad you liked and reviewed. _


	5. How Long Will You Be Able To Keep Your P...

Disclaimer- I do not own.

A/N: Oh my god, you guys have been reviewing wonderfully! Since your all InuKag fans I'd like to tell you that I have a InuKag C2 Archive, and you should be sure to check out a fic called 'Stay' by Maira Raigwa (My apologies to Maira if I spelled the last part wrong).

REPLIES:

BlueDevi1592- A new reviewer. That always makes me excited! Thank you, and of course I'll continue. 

Jewels14- REALLY?! I think your review by far is the best yet! You are a new reviewer, I don't think I've seen you around.

Remix-69er- You are also new. Thank you for the review.

The Evil Liar- Hello again! Thank you for reviewing!

Tainted Soul101- New reviewer once again. But you only read up to chapter 2, ne?

**Japanese dictionary: **

**Nani- What **

**Miko- priestess **

**Hanyou- Half-demon **

**Unleashed Screams**

**Chapter 5: **

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Kagome sat on her bed, her face buried in her knees. She wasn't sure what to do anymore. Her instincts had always told her to go on like nothing ever happened. But then... Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango came along. They told her to get help, and not try to face these problems alone.

Flashback 

"You idiot. You're an idiot you know that? You can't face these problems alone." Inuyasha told Kagome, hugging her gently.

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Yes, I am an idiot."

The two stood like that for a few minutes, Inuyasha's shirt getting wet with Kagome's tears. They broke apart, and Kagome apologized for crying on him.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No problem." He had said. "We'll help you face these problems, Kagome. I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you anymore."

Kagome smiled up at him, and hugged him again. "Thank you Inuyasha. Thank you." She sobbed the tears once again getting Inuyasha's shirt wet.

End of Flashback 

Kagome slipped off her bed, put on her shoes, and slunk outside of the house, unnoticed.

She broke into a run. She wasn't sure why, but a feeling of being followed surrounded her. About twenty minutes later, she slowed down, gasping. She still couldn't shake the feeling, the feeling of the evil and cold aura. She shivered involuntarily, caught her breath, and continued on running.

KKK

"INUYASHA! INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted, pounding on his door.

"Nani?" He asked, opening the door.

Kagome doubled back, but regained her balance and looked up at him. "Something... or somebody was following me!" She gasped out.

Inuyasha could tell she had been running.

"C'mon in." He mumbled. But instead of going inside the house with Kagome right away, he sniffed the air. He recognized the stench immediately. 'Feh. Come for another round... have you, Naraku?'

Suspiciously, Inuyasha closed the door.

"I'm so sorry for coming so early! I had meant only to go out for a walk, but when I noticed something following me, I began to panic!" Kagome told him.

"Feh." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome mentally sighed. Of course, he had to keep up the tough-guy attitude whether he was willing to help her or not.

"I'll go get you a glass of water." Inuyasha told her. Kagome was about to protest, but Inuyasha was already gone. 'This is the only way to see who he wants.' Inuyasha reassured himself.

A scream came from the leaving room, and Inuyasha rushed into the room.

"Kagome!?" He half asked half-yelled.

Kagome was sitting on the ground, fearfully looking up at a black haired woman.

"Kagura..." Inuyasha growled. "I should have known that Naraku would be too afraid to confront me himself."

"You?" Kagura asked. "We have no need for you anymore. It's the miko girl we want."

"NANI?!" He yelled at her.

"You heard me. We want no one but the miko girl." Kagura told him.

"Stop speaking like I'm not here!" Kagome yelled, but she was ignored.

"Why would you want Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, glaring Kagura.

"Who knows what's going on in Naraku's head? Certainly not me." Kagura said, adding a taunting tone to the comment.

Kagura launched at Kagome, and Kagome, fearfully, recoiled.

But Kagura was knocked away by Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" She asked, looking up at him.

Kagura glared at Inuyasha. "You two annoy me. Soon another one of Naraku's servants will appear. She's more fit to kill low-class fighters like you."

She pulled a feather from her hair and transformed it into a large feather. Smirking down at them, she flew out the door that had been left ajar.

"What does she mean, another will come?" Kagome asked, expressing both of their questions aloud.

KKKKK

"Naraku, we must send another." Kagura said.

"Send another? Have you failed me, Kagura?" Naraku asked.

"No, no, I just think that we should send someone... lower of status." Kagura replied.

"Like who?" Naraku questioned her.

"Yura of the Hair." Kagura replied.

"Yes... Yes... I think that will do." Naraku said, sending Kagura to fetch Yura.

KKKKK

"Lalalalala... they both have such beautiful hair." A short black haired girl commented. "Especially that hanyou... oh so beautiful..."

KKKK

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"Feh?" Inuyasha commented, but Kagome knew he was listening.

"How long... how long do you think we have before the next one comes?" Kagome asked.

"Knowing Naraku and Kagura, not long." Inuyasha replied, not even looking at Kagome.

"Good morning!" A cheerful voice rang in their ears.

"Who or **what **was that?!" Inuyasha snapped.

"I'm Yura of the Hair!" A black haired girl soared into the room, hanging by hairs.

"Hairs?!" Kagome exclaimed.

"What **idiocy** are you babbling?!" Inuyasha snapped at her.

"You mean, you can't see the hairs!?"

"What hairs!?" Inuyasha snapped, clueless.

"Yura's hairs!" She snapped back.

"She doesn't have any!" Inuyasha replied.

"Yes I do." Yura said, within a second, she had wrapped her hairs around Inuyasha's neck.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed panicked.

Inuyasha clawed at the hairs on his neck that he could not see.

"Hmm... What a lovely head for my collection." Yura mused.

"FREAK!" Kagome shouted (I'm letting her borrow my quote that **I **said when I saw Yura in the manga.)

Yura pulled on the hairs, trying to chop off Inuyasha's head.

Inuyasha broke the hairs with his claws, and stumbled toward Kagome. "You okay?" He asked her.

Kagome looked up at him and cried tears that had been held back for a long time. "Inuyasha, how long will you be able to keep your promise?"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/N: R&R! I think that was a great ending, ne? 


	6. I Don't Care Anymore

Disclaimer- I do not own.

A/N:…………………..Gomen. o.0

**  
Unleashed Screams **

**Chapter 6: I Don't Care Anymore**

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK 

"I'll keep it forever." He promised.

Kagome shook her head. "Arigatou… but… Please Inuyasha. Don't get hurt because of me!"

Inuyasha smirked at her. Then he stood, ready to fight Yura. He flexed his claws threateningly, and said, "Feh. You aren't nothin' compared to some of the other youkai that I've fought."

Yura scowled. "You are just a wimpy hanyou. Hanyou are only half-strength compared to a full-fledged youkai."

"Inuyasha!" 

It was Kagome. What did she want now? "Nani?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have a gift for you! Here, take this sword." Kagome said, pulling a sword out of her backpack (I didn't mention she had a backpack… oh well, she does).

Inuyasha noticed it was a stick of a sword, but took it anyway.

"Inuyasha! This sword is called the Tetsusaiga! It can transform into a gigantic fang when used properly!" Kagome called to him.

"'Used properly?'" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know how to use it!" Kagome shrugged.

Inuyasha glared at her darkly. "You don't 'know how'?"

Kagome shrugged helplessly.

"Girl! I don't like you!" Yura shouted at Kagome.

She jerked her wrists, and her sword came flying down toward Kagome.

Kagome hesitated, and closed her eyes, welcoming death.

"Kagome! What are you doing! Move!" Kagome heard Inuyasha shout. But she didn't care anymore. Something told her she never cared.

Kagome sat there for a few seconds longer, awaiting the impact of a sword. But when she felt none, she opened her eyes, and blinked.

"Hey Kagome. The Tetsusaiga transformed. It seems to have a heartbeat. Weird, huh?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Inuyasha… why?" She asked.

"Hey. I promised to protect you, didn't I?" Inuyasha replied.

Kagome blinked back tears. "Yes. Yes you did."

"Stop crying. It makes you look soft." Inuyasha teased her.

Kagome looked at him angrily. "Oh shut up."

Kagome suddenly noticed something nearby. It was a stained looking white; it was shoved back underneath the couch, obviously trying to not be seen. Kagome edged toward the couch, her heart thumping.

Yura didn't notice Kagome until she had pulled out the white object and discovered it as a skull.

"Get away from that or say goodbye to your precious hanyou!" Yura screamed.

Kagome looked at the skull, to Yura, to Inuyasha, and back to the skull again. She took out a knife hidden in her backpack, and smirked at Yura. "No." She said, slamming the knife deep into the skull. The skull shattered, and inside lay a broken comb, much like the one Yura had in her hands.

"You idiot…" Yura whispered, but her words were lost as she disintegrated.

Inuyasha and Kagome stared dumbfounded. Inuyasha was the first to break the silence with a snort.

"Inuyasha, I didn't care." Kagome whispered, her hands shaking.

"What are you talking about?"

"When I almost died, I didn't care. I was welcoming it. Is there something…wrong with me?" Kagome asked, rocking back and forth.

"No. There's nothing wrong with you." Inuyasha whispered.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

And that…is the end of this chapter.


	7. The Kit and the Playroom

**Unleashed Screams**

Chapter 7: The Kit and the Playroom KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK 

Inuyasha and Kagome stood awkwardly in Inuyasha's living room. Kagome attempted to break the silence with a, "Um…so?" but to no success. Inuyasha's mind seemed to be elsewhere.

"Why was she here?" Kagome asked aloud, another attempt to break the silence. This time it worked.

"Obviously there's something going on." Inuyasha answered, "I think you should be extra careful." Inuyasha tried not to sound too concerned for Kagome.

"I don't really care." Kagome said indifferently, "There's been something going on from the very beginning." She fumbled with something underneath her shirt, and then suddenly let go of it, turning towards the window, "I should get going." She says.

"Going where?" Inuyasha questioned, looking at her.

"Home, where else?" Kagome said smartly, turning towards the door.

"Kagome, I think you should stay at Sango's."

"No. I'm fine." She gave Inuyasha a weak smile and opened the door, stepping out into the bright sunlight.

Inuyasha stared at the door after she left. Why was she so… pushy? So ready to push his help away and go on like nothing's wrong. He thought about this for a moment, before deciding to follow her.

He opened the door and shut it quietly. He only had sniffed the air once to tell where she was off to. He decided to take the roof route, and jumped up onto the top of a building and continued along his way.

It didn't take long for his big leaping steps to catch up to Kagome's small strides. She wasn't headed home, Inuyasha noted, once she took a turn. This caused Inuyasha a bit of frustration, since she turned away from him. He jumped down into a deserted alleyway, and trudged through the crowd after Kagome. If he still couldn't smell her, finding her would have been hell.

Once Inuyasha succeeded in finding her again, in a quick movement, he jumped up top another building. It was easier to watch Kagome's movements from up there, and he thought he might have a less chance of getting caught.

She headed into an orphanage, which startled Inuyasha. He thought for a moment, deciding how he was going to approach this problem. He wanted to go inside and see what Kagome was doing, but then she would catch him, and surely she'd be angry that he had followed…

He decided to risk it.

Jumping down swiftly and quickly before anybody could realize what he had done, he headed off towards orphanage. He didn't go inside however, that was too risky. Every room had a window, right? He'd just have to follow her, and hope nobody was facing the window directly.

He peeked inside a side window, watching Kagome talk to the desk receptionist. Whatever she was talking about, Kagome was trying to sound convincing. He began to hear bits of the conversation, as he really focused.

"—His parents were friends of mine—why not? –Just for a short while!—Like a vacation!" Kagome said, her features becoming etched in frustration.

"You're not 18 years of age—Underage adoption is illegal unless the parents give you permission."

"I didn't say I was going to adopt him! I just want to take him out for a few weeks!" Kagome says.

The desk receptionist frowned at Kagome, "I see I'm not going to win this argument. You can take the child, but you aren't permitted to adopt the child without permission from your parents."

"I don't plan on adopting him." Kagome says as she begins to fill out some paperwork. The desk receptionist handed Kagome a piece of paper that from far away looked a bit like a map. The desk receptionist pointed to one of the boxes and said something that Inuyasha couldn't hear over the roar of the semi-truck that had just passed by on the main street not too far away.

Kagome was gone only a few moments, Inuyasha hardly had time to think about how he was going to follow her. She came back with a child in her arms—a kit. That's what Inuyasha saw. He wondered what Kagome saw. No time for wondering however, Kagome walked out door the kit still in her arms.

The kit was talking excitedly to Kagome, mentioning something about staying at her house and how fun it was going to be. Kagome was smiling kindly at the kit's excitement, and he continued on, until he was brought to a sudden pause. He saw the kit's eyes trail to his hiding place.

"Kagome, do you know a hanyou?" the kit questioned, not taking his eyes off of the place where Inuyasha was currently hiding.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Kagome questioned, a bit shocked by the sudden question.

"There's one around here." The kit answered.

"Oh is there?" Kagome didn't seem to doubt the kit. She knew only one hanyou… "Inuyasha, sit!"

Inuyasha cringed as he was suddenly slammed into the ground. Caught.

Kagome seemed satisfied with the sound, and approached Inuyasha's hiding place. "Inuyasha, you were following me, weren't you?" Surprisingly, her voice wasn't angry.

Inuyasha let out a muffled, "…Yeah."

The kit made what sounded like a 'tsk, tsk, tsk'. "Boys really shouldn't be stalking girls." He informed Inuyasha.

"I wasn't stalking," Inuyasha defended himself, "I was just wondering where Kagome was going that she had to leave so quickly."

Kagome turned a light shade of pink, "No really, Inuyasha, why were you following me?"

"None of your business, wench."

Twitch. Back to the rudeness. "Sit boy!"

Inuyasha sat, and the kit giggled in delight.

"Inuyasha, this is Shippou. Shippou, this is Inuyasha." Kagome introduced.

"Keh." Was Inuyasha's muffled response.

"Hello Inuyasha!" Shippou said in a cheerful voice.

Inuyasha muttered something about stupid pipsqueaks. He hadn't taken a liking to Shippou at all. Once the spell released, he jumped up and started jogging away. To his surprise, Kagome followed him.

"Look who's following who now." Inuyasha sneered.

"Inuyasha, I have to go this way to get my house."

"…." He didn't have a reply to that.

How could Yura have failed to take down a simple hanyou and steal the miko! It was pathetic!

Kagura was so revolted, she didn't even think about sending someone else after the pair. Now that the hanyou had interfered, the miko had much more protection. Not to mention the hanyou had a monk and a youkai exterminator on his side.

They would prevail. But they had to have a spy… someone that could easily get in with Kagome and Inuyasha… someone they could trust.

And the answer came to her. It was obvious. They were in the same grade and everything.

Ookami Kouga.

Kagome had long forgiven Inuyasha for following her to the orphanage, much to Inuyasha's surprise, she asked him to come to her house for awhile.

Inuyasha agreed readily, although he made it sound like he didn't really want to.

"Good. I expect it's about lunch time." As if on cue, there was a maid setting out some lunch on the table—two plates stacked with sandwiches, two bowls of different kinds of chips, and three bottles of root beer on the table.

"You can ask for something different." The maid reassured Shippou. He asked for Coca-Cola, and the maid hurried off to get it.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou sat down to eat. "Inuyasha, why did you follow me, really?"

"I don't know. It was just a hunch. What if you get attacked again?" He said the last sentence quietly, so only Kagome could hear.

"What about it?" Kagome whispered back just as quietly.

"You can't defend yourself against Naraku's minions, you almost got killed by Yura of the Hair. She's probably one of the lesser youkai if she was sent first."

This made Kagome a bit angry, "I can take care of myself, thank you!"

"Didn't look like it." He shot back.

"Stop being so difficult, or I'll 's' you." She warned.

Inuyasha shut up, and took a bite out of his sandwich.

The rest of the meal was fairly silent, besides a few times Shippou began chattering, but soon fell silent again.

"Its time I go." Inuyasha said finally.

"Do you mind… staying a little longer?" Kagome questioned. She had already picked up Shippou, and was walking towards a part of the mansion that Inuyasha hadn't been to yet.

"I guess so." He said gruffly, and followed Kagome. Secretly he was pleased. She wanted him to stay, even after he had followed her this morning. He was already becoming a bit soft for her.

Kagome came to a stop at a door and opened it, revealing some sort of playroom. She put down Shippou, who automatically went off, examining everything.

Inuyasha seemed to be thinking about something. And whatever it was, it was painful, because Kagome could see that he was about ready to cry. But once he caught Kagome looking at him, the look disappeared.

Kagome wanted to ask him about it, decided this wasn't the time. Maybe he'd tell he her his own time…

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

….This chapter is done.


	8. Kouga's Kindness and Inuyasha's Jealousy

**Unleashed Screams **

**Chapter 8: Kouga's Kindness and Inuyasha's Jealousy!**

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK 

He couldn't believe that idiot Kouga. What was he thinking, just coming to Kagome's house like that? Inuyasha didn't even remember Kagome ever mentioning being friends with him. So what was he doing, appearing at Kagome's doorstep? If Kagome hadn't been there, he would have beat him to the ground…

He was leaving the mansion behind him, he didn't want to listen to Kouga flirting with Kagome, while she gave him slight nods and smiles, but never taking up on the flattery. For that, Inuyasha was grateful, but just that she tolerated it was enough to make his mind spin and his stomach churn.

What was so wrong with someone liking Kagome?

He didn't have the answer. Not right now. He glanced towards the mansion that was so large, and up on a hill that it could be seen from almost anywhere in the city, except the far side, away from it. No doubt Kouga was flirting with Kagome to get some money out of her, the Higurashis were well known for their money.

Maybe that's what was bothering him. Or he just didn't like Kouga. Whichever it was, he still had a faint smell of Naraku—or perhaps Kagura, on him. He didn't like the thought of what that could mean. He had to watch Kouga… he wasn't to be trusted.

Inuyasha was so deep in thought, he hadn't realized that Shippou—the kit—had followed him, until the kit said, "I don't like that Kouga."

Inuyasha spun on his heels, facing the small child with a glare. "What are you doing? Kagome will be worried sick."

"Yeah, but its better than listening to that wolf flatter Kagome every five seconds. Can't you get rid of him, Inuyasha?"

The kit had read Inuyasha's thoughts precisely. He wanted to get rid of that wolf… badly. There can't be a good explanation for Kagura or Naraku's smell on him. "I would, but Kagome would just sit me."

"Well, he has Naraku's scent on him, which isn't good." Shippou says, as if not expecting Inuyasha to understand exactly how bad that was.

"You smelled it to?" Inuyasha questioned. Maybe there was something more to this kit than it appeared. He focused on the fox child for a moment, taking in his appearance. He was only about three in human years; he had a red bushy tail—which humans probably didn't see if he didn't want them to--. "What do you know about Naraku?"

"Not much." Shippou admitted, "I just know his scent."

"How do you know his scent?"

"His scent… it was thickly in the air when my parents were killed." The kit shifted uncomfortably, and changed the subject, "So will you get rid of Kouga?"

"I told you, I can't." Inuyasha responded, continuing on his way. Shippou had to jog to keep up.

"Please? I don't want to be with _him _for the rest of my vacation. Besides, he might try to hurt Kagome." Shippou pointed out.

Inuyasha froze. He sniffed. And through the tangle of smells on the streets, he smelled blood. Kagome's blood. He picked up Shippou by the tail, and placed him on his shoulder. "Hang on tight." He warned, and sped off.

Shippou lost his balance once or twice, but luckily, each time he was able to regain his balance. What was up with Inuyasha's sudden change in attitude? Before he hadn't even looked at Kagome's house, and now he was racing towards it. Could Inuyasha smell—or hear something that he couldn't?

Shippou stared down at Inuyasha's head, wondering what was going on in there. But he didn't have much time to wonder any farther, for Inuyasha skid to a halt in front of Kagome's mansion.

"Stay here." Inuyasha commanded. He picked Shippou off his back, and placed him on the ground before rushing in.

"Ouch. Looks like you cut yourself." Kouga's voice reached Inuyasha's ears, "Let me help you."

Had he come rushing, just to find that Kagome had just cut herself? Or was there something going on that he couldn't see?

He peeked around the corner. Kouga was helping Kagome put on a Band-Aid around her finger.

Disappointed he hadn't caught Kouga in an untrustworthy act, he was about to go back outside, when he heard a whimper that was clearly Shippou's. He followed the whimper to outside, where Shippou was covering his face with his hands in a protective way. Faintly, he smelled the scent of a wolf youkai—Kouga? But it couldn't have been… He was inside the mansion.

He soon realized that the smell was a lot like Kouga's, but wasn't. Disappointed once again, that he didn't have anything against Kouga, he stood next to Shippou and said, "Who was just here"

The only sound was another whimper. With a sigh, Inuyasha picked up Shippou, actually quite gently, and when the kit started to thrash, he calmed him with a simple, "I'm taking you back to Kagome. Be still." He didn't want to deal with a thrashing, frightened kit.

True to his word, he took Shippou into the house and intruded upon Kouga and Kagome. "I'm taking Shippou up to his room, so I don't have to interfere with your flirting." Inuyasha said before carrying Shippou up the stairs.

Kagome looked a little shocked then told Kouga it was about time he left, and hurried up the stairs after Inuyasha. When she approached the door to Shippou's room, she heard a whimper, and a "She's too busy to come take care of you. Tell me what happened."

Kagome opened the door, and said in a quiet voice, "What happened to Shippou?" She sat down on the bed that was far too big for the small kit, and began stroking Shippou's head.

"I was about to pry that out of him when you came in." Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome winced a little but replied with, "I never thought you the kid's type."

"I hate kids."

There was some silence before Shippou choked out a sob. Kagome spoke soft, reassuring words to the frightened child, still stroking his head gently and reassuringly.

The words escaped Shippou's mouth between sobs. He explained how Naraku had killed his parents. He explained why he was attacked. He couldn't tell them who, he didn't know. When at last, he finished; he choked out another sob.

Inuyasha and Kagome had been quiet through the whole explanation. Kagome began to speak reassuring words to him in a soft voice again, still stroking.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. All he could think of was, "Naraku doesn't deserve to live."

Shippou choked out a word of agreement, and Kagome stared at the floor, "…Naraku…" She muttered.

Inuyasha and Shippou heard this comment, but knew they probably weren't supposed to. Shippou kept his mouth shut about it, but Inuyasha was curious.

"Is there something wrong?"

"W-what? Oh. No." She answered quickly. She told Shippou that he could sleep in the chair in her room if he liked, but he shook his head.

"Inuyasha, I'd like you to stay the night." Kagome said suddenly.

Inuyasha's heart beat a little fast. Kagome wanted him to stay the night? Why? But all he could say to that was, "…okay."

Kagome smiled and said, "Thank you. You can call your parents and tell them where you are."

"No."

"No?"

"My parents are dead."

Kagome was silent, before she said in a soft, gentle voice, "Come this way, I'll find you a room. Do you want me to turn out the lights, Shippou?"

Shippou shook his head violently.

"All right." Kagome left the lights on and shut the door gently behind her when both Inuyasha and herself had left the room.

"This way." She turned down a hallway, another place Inuyasha had never been. She opened a door and looked around the inside. "You can use this room." She opened the door wider, and let him look inside.

The room was plain, with a wood floor and white walls. There was a bed in the corner, and a desk was on the left wall. A nightstand was next to the head of the bed, and a couch was on the wall the door was on. It was empty, the desk had nothing in its draws, and nothing on the top. The closet was empty as well. It reminded Inuyasha as a room where somebody was just now moving in.

"You can go home and bring whatever you like. You're free to stay here as long as you like as well." Kagome reassured him, "My mother went on a business trip today in London. She'll be back in a week, but you can stay longer than that if you want."

Inuyasha growled lowly in his throat at the mention of Kagome's mother. "I'll stay for awhile." That's all he said. He didn't say exactly how long he planned on staying, but Kagome didn't push it. "I'd like to call Sango and Miroku."

"Sure thing." Kagome led him to the living room and handed him the phone. She left him for privacy.

He dialed Sango's number first, and then Miroku's, setting up a three-way phone conversation.

"I got something to tell you two." Inuyasha began, but Miroku interrupted.

"Lady Sango, may I come to your house today?" Miroku asked.

"No." Sango said firmly, "Go on, Inuyasha."

Miroku made a noise, and then allowed Inuyasha to speak.

"There's this guy named Kouga flirting with Kagome. He has Naraku's smell on him—" He was interrupted again, this time by Sango.

"Ookami Kouga? The one in our class?"

"Yes, the one in our class." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Continue." Miroku goaded.

"I don't trust him. Then Shippou, the kit Kagome's taking care of for awhile was attacked by someone who smelled awfully a lot like Kouga."

"Maybe you're just jumping to conclusions about Kouga." Sango suggested, "He can't be all that bad right?"

"He had Naraku's smell on him." Inuyasha wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"That is a problem—Where are you now?" Sango asked suddenly.

"At Kagome's, why?"

"Nothing. We'll come over, 'kay?"

"I'll tell Kagome, I'm sure it's fine, since your not leaving room for an argument." Inuyasha replied.

"All right. Well I got to go. Bye Inuyasha, bye hentai." With that said, Sango hung up.

"Bye Inuyasha." Miroku said with a sigh, "See you later." He hung up as well.

Inuyasha hung up, and place the phone back where it belonged. He trudged up the stairs and on the way to his room, he heard Kagome whispering reassuring words to Shippou.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Second chapter in one day.


	9. Miroku and Sango's Visit

**Unleashed Screams ** Chapter 9: Miroku and Sango's Visit KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK 

There was complete darkness. The darkness seemed to be closing in on her, pushing her from all sides, squeezing. She couldn't see a physical movement; she could just feel it… pressing on all sides. She gasped for breath, the darkness was suffocating her.

She couldn't help but think that the darkness represented something. Something important. Something she had to remember.

But what was it?

Before she could think about it farther, a cold laugh broke out, and she began to scream.

"Kagome! Wake up, Kagome! Dammit, Kagome, wake up!"

Kagome awoke with Inuyasha standing over her, and Shippou standing on the foot of the bed. Both of their faces looked worried, although Inuyasha was quick to hide it.

"You were screaming, Kagome." Shippou informed her, his eyes worried and frightened at the same time.

"It was just a nightmare." Kagome assured them, sitting up. Once she did, a pain shot through her head, and she placed a hand on it, wincing.

Inuyasha stared at her, before he decided not to question her.

"When did I go to sleep?" Kagome asked.

"Not too long ago, when you were on the couch." Inuyasha explained.

"Inuyasha carried you here." Shippou piped up.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." She muttered, sliding off the bed, despite the protests of the pain in her head.

"Feh."

Shippou began to chat excitedly to Kagome, something about a girl that he met at the orphanage not to long ago, but immediately halted when Kagome put out a hand in front of his face, silencing him. "I have a headache, Shippou. Perhaps some time later."

Shippou looked a little disappointed, but nodded.

Kagome eased herself out of her room, and called to Inuyasha, who was already heading down the hall, "Have Sango and Miroku come yet?"

"Yeah, they're downstairs." Inuyasha responded. He even paused to make sure Kagome was making her way across the hallway okay before starting down the stairs.

Kagome followed him, with Shippou looking worriedly up at her as he walked alongside her.

Kagome sighed as she felt the small kit's eyes on her, "What, Shippou?"

Shippou winced at the tone of voice she had taken, but answered bravely, "Nothing Kagome. Absolutely nothing."

This just made Kagome rub her temples even more, "I'm sorry Shippou." Surprisingly, she sped up a little as she trotted down the stairs, and the small kit couldn't keep up. So Kagome was stuck down at the base of the stairs, waiting for Shippou so he wouldn't get lost.

When Shippou finally got down the stairs, Kagome started off again. She felt a little less pain when she was walking.

"Kagome!" It was Sango, "Its Shippou all right?" She asked, referring to the small kit that Inuyasha had mentioned on the phone.

"Kagome, who are these people?" Shippou asked, shying away from Sango and Miroku, hiding behind Kagome.

"Shippou, that's Sango, and that's Miroku." She pointed to each one in turn, "Sango, Miroku, this is Shippou."

"We figured as much. Inuyasha didn't just talk about the new admirer you hav—" Inuyasha promptly hit him on the head.

Miroku rubbed his head, "What was THAT for? I did absolutely nothing."

"You were thinking about it."

"So what if I was?"

"Don't 'so what' me."

"Enough you two!" Kagome and Sango said in perfect unison.

"Sit Inuyasha!"

Slam. His face met Kagome's floor. Actually… his face broke Kagome's floor.

"….oops." Sango said blinking.

"…uh-oh." Miroku said, peeking over the hole in the floor to see Inuyasha.

"…Kagome, he broke your floor." Shippou said wide-eyed. Now that wasn't a sentence you hear everyday.

Kagome twitched a little, "I'll just get it fixed. But it's primarily my fault…" She paused for a moment, "So anybody up for some lunch?" That was rather sudden.

Everyone except Inuyasha, who couldn't, nodded.

"All right, let's eat!"

After lunch, Sango and Miroku announced that their parents were going on vacation together and that they'll be gone for two weeks.

"…why don't you guys stay here then?" Kagome asked.

"We'd love that Lad—" Miroku was slapped by Sango.

"But won't that just cause problems?" Sango questioned.

"No, of course not." Kagome responded.

"Well… I guess… if its not a problem." Sango said uncertainly.

"Its not a problem at all." Kagome picked up the dishes to take them into the kitchen where the cook or the maid would wash them later.

Sango and Miroku grinned at Inuyasha. They had planned this the whole time.

Awhile later, Sango and Miroku claimed they had things to go pick up at home. So they waved goodbye to everyone and promised to be back. Shippou volunteered to go as well, he wanted to go for a walk anyway.

So that left Kagome and Inuyasha.

The air between them was awkward. It was, that is, until they both heard a really large noise coming from the roof. Kagome caught her breath, and Inuyasha smelled the air.

It smelled like Kouga. Kouga and Naraku.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sorry for the short chapter. X.x I just sort of wanted to get it over with. To get the guilt vibes away.


End file.
